


petal rain

by bitter_edge



Category: SEVENTH HEAVEN (Drama CD)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Kanade is really only mentioned, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_edge/pseuds/bitter_edge
Summary: The sight of you, however, a new and fresh-faced third-year student, dozing off towards the end off his speech--that strikes him in an entirely different way. The genuinely surprised look on your face as you snapped awake during the applause at the end of the assembly was even cuter--this is what Itsuki thought, as the new students' assembly came to a close.





	petal rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with a female reader in mind but I tried (read: tried) not to gender the reader in the fic itself.

You file away the last of the student council approvals into a binder and promptly throw the binder onto the table with a triumphant slap (and then you check the documents within just to make sure you didn't do any damage).

"Good work today, transfer student!" You hear the student council's president calling out to you from the doorway, having just come back from a short trip to the vending machine. He taps yours against your cheek (its touch almost cold enough to make you flinch, but very much welcome in the heat).

The blonde deposits himself into the seat next to you, tension fading away. "...Oh, wait, hold on. I got the drink you wanted, right?" Itsuki turns to you, the amber color of his eyes glinting in the sunlight as he studies your features.

"It is. Thanks." It makes you kinda happy that he was conscious about that. You pull the tab back and take a sip. "Are you ever gonna stop calling me 'transfer student', though?"

"Do you not like it? I thought it'd be a nice pet name, but..."

"No, I don't mind," you clarify, "I was just curious."

"Mm. I see."

"More importantly, are you gonna tell me about when you started liking me now?"

"Whoa...! That was pretty blunt, haha." There's a weird smile on his face, Itsuki thinks. He turns his face away, not really able to help feeling embarrassed. "This might be kind of lame of me, sorry. But you did ask, so..."

This is another thing you were just curious about. Your eagerness probably shows on your face, it's just the two of you here, so it's fine. You scoot closer. The blonde makes no effort to pull away, instead leaning in so your shoulders touch. It's warm.

 

Honestly, at the end of his second year in high school, Itsuki hadn't expected to be elected student council president--he thought they'd make Kanade do it, but sure, whatever. The blonde did manage to wring in the new school year with what he thought was a pretty good speech--and standing there having finished his delivery of it struck him with a sense of accomplishment (as arrogant as that might've been).

The sight of you, however, a new and fresh-faced third-year student, dozing off towards the end off his speech--that strikes him in an entirely different way. The genuinely surprised look on your face as you snapped awake during the applause at the end of the assembly was even cuter--this is what Itsuki thought, as the new students' assembly came to a close.

It's with a pleasant sense of surprise that the blonde realized that you'd transferred into *his* class, and so he'd shown you around the school that day, feeling both restless and shy, somehow--he didn't think he would hesitate like this, even if it was someone he barely knew. But it wasn't bad at all, he thought, when the next day you'd asked if you could join him for lunch.

 

"Wait--you saw me that day?!" You know you asked, but you were caught off-guard, not having expected it to when you were falling asleep on the first day of school."I-I'm sorry!" In fairness, you were pretty nervous about transferring in, right up until you fell asleep the night before, so it's probably only natural you were tired... but still.

"I did! No worries," he laughs, the sound of his voice carefree, "I thought you looked incredibly cute." Itsuki's pale, slender fingers curl around his iced tea, hiding a grin he feels is too big for his face behind the can as he sidles a little closer to you. You reminded him so much of a kitten, in that moment, and thinking about it never fails to bring this particular smile to his face--but he'll keep that part to himself for now, he thinks.

"You didn't even know me then, though." In the back of your mind somewhere you wonder if you've *really* finished all the council work you were supposed to be helping him with. Another part of you wonders where all the other council members are--were they seriously *all* busy? You wonder.

When you see him, though, the expression on his face so affectionate and his fingers of his free hand in-between yours--it's as if he glows against the sunset light, you feel your worries fall away a little further.

"Well, what can I say? It was love at first sight." He smiles at you again. Itsuki finds himself smiling constantly when he's with you.

The blonde places the can onto the desk and leans back onto the chair pushed up right against yours, stretching his arms and legs and relishing in a job well done. "Besides, I don't think you should worry too much," he says, and it's almost as if his vocal cords are stretching too. "I mean, nobody else mentioned it to you, right?"

"That doesn't mean nobody else saw me." You give him a soft, experimental poke in the side of his chest, and he relaxes his posture.

"I sure hope nobody else saw you," Itsuki adds. "I kind of want to keep that for myself."

You lay down on his lap--muttering, telling him you feel the same--and he moves to run his fingers through your hair. Idly, he wonders what it'd be like to mess it. If you would be mad.

So he asks. "Could I mess with your hair a bit?" You nod, not really minding how it might look at this time of day, especially since it's just the two of you. His hands feel nice, you think. Everything about Itsuki feels nice. He ruffles your hair, and this feels more intimate than you thought it would, but really only messes with it a little before he's seemingly satisfied. "Okay. Done."

The sensation of his fingers mussing your hair was a little strange, but pleasant. You can feel your face warming as you ask, "Well, how was it for you?"

Looking down at you, laying down on his lap with your somewhat disheveled hair and the slight blush on your face, Itsuki thinks, "I did that."

Ah, crap, now he's blushing too. "It's pretty soft. Your hair, I mean. Thank you," he murmurs.

"...You're kind of an oddball, Itsuki."

"Hey, now, where did that come from?" Eyes blown wide, he clutches at his chest, playing at being offended. "Do you mind?"

"Not one bit."

You wonder if his heartbeat has quickened like yours, and you lift yourself up off of his thighs and press your ear against his chest to check. The blonde breathes a surprised little "whoa"--and, satisfied you note that his heart *is* beating a little faster.

For Itsuki, the sight of you looking up at him from against his chest is almost too much.

He wraps his arms around you, planting a soft kiss to your temple, wanting nothing more than to stay with you just like this. You're kind of confused--where is this coming from?--and honestly really flustered, but you adjust your posture a little more, reach around, and hug him too. You ask Itsuki if he's okay, and he nuzzles into your neck.

"I'm perfectly fine," he says, muffled.

"Do... you wanna go home soon?" you ask, tentatively. Not that you'd mind staying here either.

"Not yet." He nuzzles a little harder, blonde hair tickling your cheek. You relax against him, content. "I'll take you home later, so let's stay like this a while longer."

 

It's a little dark outside, but that also means the air has cooled some. On the way home, fingers threaded in-between Itsuki's, you spot a cat, black and orange spots against white fur. You combine your efforts trying to pet it, but unfortunately it runs away. "Maybe we can get it tomorrow!" he breathes out a small laugh, and you don't doubt it.

 

He really meant it, that "thank you". Not just for letting him mess with your hair. You've given him so many firsts since you met. Like, for instance--it's the first time Itsuki's fallen in love at first sight like that. It's the first time anyone's been concerned for him like this, and the first time he's had the privilege to care in return, and... it's the first time he's spent his days together with someone like this.

It's precious to him, the time he spends with you. He tries to pack all of his affection into the kiss--the press of his lips on yours, stolen in the doorway of your apartment--he gives you good-night before he makes his own way home.

He's happy for it. For you. He's looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, and the day after that, and if he's lucky, all the days after that one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any errors. It's my first time doing something without gendering the reader insert character so I'm wondering if I slipped up somewhere that I missed haha... (also, does the "Other" tag apply here? I didn't know for sure so I didn't bother with it.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!


End file.
